Joe Pesci
Joe Pesci (1943 - ) Former guitarist with Joey Dee and the Starliters Film Deaths *''Catchfire (1990)'' [Leo Carelli]: Killed in an explosion. *''Goodfellas (1990)'' [Tommy DeVito]: Shot in the back of the head by Frank DiLeo. *''JFK (1991)'' [David Ferrie]: Dies (off-screen) seemingly from natural causes, although it is suggested that he was killed by the unknown members of the assassination of John F. Kennedy and made his death look like a natural causes. We learn of his death when Jay O. Sanders informs Kevin Costner. *''With Honors (1994) Wilder: Dies of a terminal illness brought on by prolonged exposure to asbestos. *Casino (1995)'' [Nicky Santoro]: Buried alive, along with his brother (Philip Suriano), by Frank Vincent's men in a cornfield, after being severely beaten with a baseball bat personally by Frank. *''The Irishman (2019)'' [Russell Bufalino]: Dies (off-screen) from natural causes in 1994. His death is mentioned during Robert De Niro's narration TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Split Personality (1992)'' [Vic]: Bisected vertically with a set of chain and circular saws (after binding him to a table) by Jacqueline Alexandra Citron and Kristen Amber Citron, in order to "share" him after they discover that he was actually just one man pretending to be twins (we later see the two halves of his body as the twins speak to them on their beds). Deaths in Music Video *''Moonwalker (Michael Jackson: Moonwalker)'' (1988) [Franky Lideo A.K.A. Mr. Big]: Killed in an explosion when Michael Jackson (whom has transformed into a giant spaceship...for some reason) shoots lasers at Pesci's giant laser as he is about to shoot at some kids. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Husband of Claudia Haro Gallery Joe Pesci (2).PNG|Joe Pesci in Casino hqdefault.jpg|Joe Pesci in With Honors Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1943 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:History Stars Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:Death scenes by circular saw Category:Death scenes by baseball bat Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Netflix Stars Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees